xerakhanfandomcom-20200214-history
Evaar
Evaar are a race of humans, and a rather new one at that. They tend to have lighter, paler skin than the other races, though this is not absolute. They are known to fare better with tech than other humans, but their separation from nature has all but severed their capability for majjyck. Appearance Evaar humans are similar in appearance to other humans and humanoid races, sharing their basic physiology. They are bipedal hominids with an erects posture and high manual dexterity. Their skin tones tend to be lighter and more pale than other humans; with darker hair and eyes; but these differences are not absolute. History Society Disease Haemophagia Haemophagia causes a paling of the skin, a slight darkening of the skin around the eyes, and a nearly uncontrollable thirst for blood, or in rare cases, life essence. Those affected by Haemophagia typically adopt a nocturnal circadian rhythm, due to a mild aversion to bright light. It is also known to prolong the lifespan of the affected by halting the aging process indefinitely. Lycanthropy Lycanthropy causes primal changes in the soul of those affected, allowing them to enter a more bestial state through a physical transformation. This bestial form has longer and sharper teeth and claws; thick, fur-like hair; and a majjyckal connection to the moons. In their bestial state, cravings for raw meat and meat-like substances as well as increased aggression are not uncommon. Necrophagia Necrophagia causes rapid, cellular decomposition in the affected, but is not typically fatal, much to the confusion of medical science. Those affected have been known to acquire a taste for aged, by which I mean rancid and or rotted, meat and meat-like substances. In some cases the rapid, cellular decomposition results in extreme personality changes, and moderate to severe aggression, violent outbursts, and self destructive behavior are not uncommon. These symptoms can be corrected through educational therapy, provided that the affected is put on a diet high in white and grey matter. There are no confirmed cases of relapse once the behavioral changes have been corrected. Tactus Archis Currently the only known effect of Tactus Archis on Evaar Humans is a behavioral change resulting in frequent attacks of anxiety, the development of severe obsessive compulsions, and detail fixation. Though a dulling of the skin, hair, and eyes has been noted in many cases, it is unconfirmed as to whether or not Archis was the source of this change. Tactus Illustris Tactus Illustris causes an extreme lightening and brightening of the skin, causing those affected to seemingly glow' this change also seems to affect the majjyck of the afflicted, making all visible signs of its use pure white. The eyes of those affected by Illustris darken, turning black in all recorded cases. It also changed the speech patterns of its victims, causing them to emit a variety of tones rather than speaking actual words, all attempts to translate this have met with failure, though linguistic scholars have confirmed that it is a fully functioning language. Tactus Phrenesis Currently the only known effect of Tactus Phrenesis on Evaar Humans is a behavioral change resulting in manic behavior, garbled speech, hallucinations, and a loss of focus. In some cases it can cause a greater loss of higher cognitive function, resulting in more severe behavioral changes such as increased aggression and violent outbursts. A flushing of skin, eyes, and hair has been noted in some cases, it is currently unknown if Phrenesis was the source of these changes. Tactus Tenebris Tactus Tenebris caauses an extreme darkening and dulling of the skin, as well as a brightening of the eyes; turning a bright, almost glowing, white in all recorded cases. The darkening also seems to affect the majjyck of the afflicted, making all visible signs of its use pure black. It also changes the speech pattern of its victims, causing to lose the ability to communicate in every known language, but allowing them to speak a currently unknown language. All attempts to decipher this language have met with failure, but linguistic scholars have confirmed that it is a fully functional language. Feats Evaar humans start with Resilience, Majjyck Defense, Majjyck Resistance, Melee Buff, and Tech Buff; and are capable of learning: Flaws Evaar humans start with Majjyck Debuff and Majjyck Aversion; and are capable of learning: Skills Category:Tellurian Category:Human Category:Subrace